Luxie Love
by UnovianWeavile
Summary: There's more than one way to apologise for some bad behaviour towards your trainer. (Pokemon x Human - Male x Female) [Cat is an OC of my friend, the same person who requested this commission]


**"Come on, Luxray! We're over here!" Cat called out and waved to her Luxray, who was defiantly lounging in the nearby shade, only one eye open as he looked at his Trainer with uncaring eyes. Cat groaned and turned to her Charizard who was basking in the sunlight, "Help?", Charizard nodded and flew over to the Luxray, who snarled viciously. Charizard shrugged and sauntered back to Cat, brushing a strand of her glossy black hair out of her face with his claw sympathetically. Cat smiled gently and held his claw in her hand. Charizard sat beside her, shielding Cat from the sun, "Zaard~", Cat nodded and hugged around his belly, "I just don't know what's gotten into him, he used to be so sweet and timid as a Shinx, even as a Luxio he used to be calm... now he won't listen to me". Charizard nodded understandingly, "Charizard...". Cat leaned on Charizard and silently watched her Garchomp and Flygon play in the sand. Cat finally had a day off from her job at the Day Care and decided to spend the day at the beach, but Luxray seemed unamused with her act of kindness. Cat ocassionally glanced at Luxray, who was always laying down and disregarding his loving Trainer...**

*******  
**Cat awoke to Garchomp squaring up to a fierce looking Beartic, along with an adolescent Trainer barking at both of them. Cat got up and sauntered over to them drowsily, rubbing her eyes and yawning softly, "What's the problem here?", the teenager started hopping angrily, "Your stupid Garchomp is annoying my Beartic! Tell him to knock it off!", Cat groaned, agitated, and placed a hand on her Garchomp's chest, "Come on, honey, he's just a kid". Garchomp nodded obediently, walking away. Cat glanced at the kid, "Happy?", he harrumphed and folded his arms, "It's a good thing that runt of yours backed off, my Beartic would've laid a beat down on him!". Cat groaned again, "Look, kid, I'm sorry my Garchomp made your Beartic mad, but just shut your mouth, you sound like a brat". The teenager yelled and started stomping his feet in a tantrum, "BATTLE! BATTLE TIME! YOU CALLED DOWN THE THUNDER!", Cat looked around nervously, actually feeling embarassed to be near him, "Kid, shut up! You're making a scene!". The teenager struck a cheesy pose, "YOU HAVE CHALLENGED THE WONDER TRAINER, THUNDER!", an audience had started to gather. Cat had no other choice to shut him up, "Okay, okay, "Thunder", I'll battle you! Four versus four!". Thunder threw three Pokeballs into the air, producing an Excadrill, a Haxorus and a Blastoise. Cat whistled, her three loyal Pokemon - Flygon, Charizard and Garchomp - jumping to her heel. But where was Luxray? Cat turned to see Luxray watching idlly, "Luxray! We're gonna battle, hon~!", Luxray rolled his eyes and yawned. "Luxray... Grr, fine, we'll beat you with three!"**  
*******  
**"Alright! Beartic! Go!", Thunder called for Beartic, who roared and stood in the fray. Before Cat could make a decision, Garchomp stood forward with a confident growl, "Garchomp, are you sure?". Garchomp looked back at Cat and nodded, "Gaaar!", Cat smiled and gave him a reassuring thumbs-up. Thunder cracked his knuckles, "Beartic! Ice Fang!", Beartic charged at Garchomp with blue-ish, glowing fangs, "Garchomp! Dig!", Garchomp quickly burrowed his way underground. Thunder snarled, "Beartic! After him!", Beartic dug underground as well. There was a quiet rumbling, before Beartic resurfaced with Garchomp in a grapple. Both Trainers yelled a command, "Garchomp! Use Flamethrower!/BEARTIC! ICE FANG!", Beartic bit into Garchomp's shoulder as Garchomp exhaled a forceful breath of searing fire onto his opponent. Both cried out in pain as both attacks were super-effective, until both fell onto their backs, fainting. Cat gasped, "Garchomp! No!", Thunder screamed, "BEARTIC!". Garchomp crawled back to Cat, who held his face in her delicate hands, "You rest up, sweetheart~... You were amazing", Garchomp forced a weak smile, before taking a seat behind her, "Gaaarr...". Cat gestured to Flygon, "Come on, sweetie! Your turn!", Flygon flew over with feminine grace - being the only female Pokemon in Cat's team - before positioning herself in the sandy arena. Thunder snorted, "Haxorus! Teach this one a lesson!", Haxorus stepped forward menacingly, "Hax-o-RUS!". Flygon backed away a little, but Cat placed a hand on her back, "It's okay, Flygon~, just do your best", Flygon smiled gently, "Fllyyy~!". Thunder jumped up, "Haxorus! DRAGON CLAAAAWW!", Haxorus charged forward, "Flygon, dodge it, then counter with Dragon Claw!". Flygon dodged gracefully, Haxorus swatting aimlessly, before he was slashed savagely with Dragon Claw, "HAA-AA-XORUS!". Haxorus dropped to his knees, much to the displeasure of Thunder, "GET UP! UP! UP! UP!", Haxorus tried his hardest to stand up, but just couldn't. Cat's eyes softened, "Come on, kid, he's hurt! Give him a chance to-", Haxorus roared and stood up again, "YYYEESSS! DRAGON CLAAAAWWW!", Haxorus turned around and slashed Flygon with brutish force, "Fllyyy!". Cat growled, "Hey! That was cheap!", Thunder simply leered and snickered arrogantly. Flygon felt the anger in her Trainer's voice, "F-Fllyy...", Flygon snarled and flapped her wings furiously, whipping up a ferocious sandstorm, "Fly-gon!". Cat cheered brightly, "Yeah! Alright! Flygon, Dragon Claw!", Flygon charged forward and slashed Haxorus, making him lurch to the side from the sheer force, "GAHH! HAXORUS! DRAGON CLAAAWW!", Haxorus couldn't do a thing. Cat tauntingly waved a finger, "Not this time! Flygon! Wrap this up with Earth Power!". Flygon slammed her tail against the ground, causing explosions to erupt from the earth like a minefield, tossing Haxorus around like a ragdoll. After the constant explosions, Haxorus fell onto his belly, defeated. The sandstorm subsided. Thunder smacked each side of his own face angrily, "Stupid! Stupid! Blastoise!", Blastoise hurried to center attention, "Blast-oise!". Flygon started to cool off, her injuries more evident. Cat exhaled softly, "Flygon, you've got this, honey. I know you'll do it!", Flygon fluttered weakly, "Fllyy!". Thunder punched the air, "ICE BEAM!", Cat's eyes widened, "I forgot! Blastoise can learn Ice Beam! Flygon! Dodge it!". Blastoise fired a few Ice Beams, all narrowly missing Flygon until one finally hit her directly, throwing the poor Dragon/Ground-Type to the sand, "Fly... gon...". Flygon fainted, laying down in the sand. Thunder cackled evilly, "Yeeaaahh!". Cat pulled Flygon back, sharing a quick hug of thanks, "You did great, sweetie~... Rest up", Flygon nodded gently, "Gon..."**  
*******  
**Cat sighed, "Ch-Charizard, come on~...", Charizard slowly entered the ring, clearly nervous of the Water-Type. Thunder sneered, "Regret crossing me now, lady?", Cat growled, "Don't get cocky! Charizard has never let me down before and he never will! No matter how if he wins or loses, he'll always be one of my four best friends!". The surrounding crowd cheered agreably, Thunder just rolled his eyes, "Touching. Blastoise! Waterfall!", Blastoise fired himself at Charizard using a geyser of water as a jet to propel himself. "Charizard! Fly up to dodge it!", Charizard flew upwards at breakneck speeds, "Blastoise! On his tail!", Blastoise chased after him into the sky, the two of them creating an odd aerial maneuver set as if it were an exhibition. "Charizard! Seismic Toss!", Charizard barrel rolled at a slower speed, luring Blastoise into a trap as Charizard flew above him, before coiling his arms around Blastoise's shell and falling to the ground in a corkscrew fashion. Thunder clenched his fists in anger, but his expression contorted into a devilish grin when he thought of a cunning strategy, "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump on the sand below you!". Blastoise - although confused - fired a high-pressure blast of water into the sand, creating a deep trench full of muddy water, which Charizard was diving straight into. "Charizard! Let go! Fly awa-", it was too late, Charizard and Blastoise crashed into the soggy pit at insane speeds, crushing Blastoise from the Seismic Toss but knocking out Charizard with with vast quantities of water. Both Pokemon crawled out of the trench with no vitality, both exhausted and unable to battle. Cat fell to her knees as Charizard crawled towards her shamefully, resting his head on her lap. Cat cradled his head, "It's okay, Charizard~... you gave it your all, and I'm very proud!", Charizard nodded, "Chaaar...". Thunder heckled, "Aha! You lost! Yeah!", Cat scowled, "You had four, I had three! Both sides lost three so it was a draw!". Thunder shook his head tauntingly, "Uh-uh! You had your chance, but you ain't got the mettle to put a leash on that runt Luxray of yours! (Luxray looked up, growling angrily) Guess you just got shocked by the Thunder!", the crowd murmured, mostly expressing anger at the cocky "Thunder". Cat's three obedient Pokemon looked away in shame, "Hey, hey, you all did your best. I couldn't ask for more!", the battered trio nodded unenthusiastically, "Let's just go home... Luxray! We're-". Luxray leapt into the makeshift ring, snarling in a challenge. Cat smiled brightly, "Luxray! Thank y-", Luxray looked back with the same uncaring attitude he always did, "Oh... wanna go straight into it?". Luxray huffed and scowled at the Excadrill who was to be his opponent.**  
*******  
**Thunder shrugged, "Hmph. An Electric-Type against a Ground/Steel-Type. It's as if you like losing". Cat ignored his comment, brushing her hair aside, "Alright! Luxray! Use-", Luxray charged forward regardless, his tail glowing silver as he spun and struck Excadrill on the side of his face, throwing him aside like a ragdoll, "Eeexxx!", Excadrill rolled over and stood up, "Drill!". Thunder roared, "UNACCEPTABLE! EXCADRILL! MUD BOMB!", Excadrill kicked up some sand, causing Luxray to flinch and shake his head, before lobbing a pile of thick, sticky mud at him, "Luuuxx!". Luxray fell onto his back, shaking off the mud angrily before getting up and growling, noticeably weaker. Cat sighed, "Luxray! You have to listen to me! You're gonna get hurt!", Luxray barked at Cat, who flinched. Something inside Luxray clicked. What he was doing was hurting Cat. "L-Lux?", Luxray growled and turned back to Excadrill, "EXCADRILL! DRILL RUUUUUUNN!". Excadrill folded himself as he dove for Luxray, twisting in a corkscrew. Luxray tensed his muscles, before pouncing high, which Thunder pre-empted, "INTO THE SKY!", Excadrill changed his velocity, flying straight into Luxray who yelped as he was struck with incredible force, "LUUUXX!". Cat yelled out, "Luxray! No!", Excadrill unfolded and shoved Luxray to the ground, who landed with a thud. Cat ran to his side, "Luxray... my baby...", Luxray looked up at Cat and smiled gently, "L-Lux~?". Cat helped him to his shaky feet, "Let's get home and get you some rest~". Thunder started prancing stupidly, "I WON! I WON! I WZZZTTT!", he was cut short when Luxray shocked him with a Thunderbolt.**  
*******  
**Cat laid Luxray down on her soft bed, smiling proudly, "You fought so well today~! Everyone did!", Luxray smiled back, "Lux! Luxray!". The other three Pokemon were downstairs watching the ocean from their cushy hotel viewing window. Cat rubbed Luxray's cheek gently, "What was the matter? I mean, earlier today?", Luxray blushed gently from regret, "Lux...", Cat held his paw, "Were you angry at me?". Luxray shook his head, "Were you angry at Charizard, Garchomp or Flygon?", again, he shook his head, "Then what was the matter?". Luxray sighed, "Lux, Luxray, Lux. Luxray, ray", Cat giggled cutely, "You know I don't understand Pokemon speak, right?", Luxray nodded, "Lux". Cat thought, "Were you lonely?", Luxray shook his head, "Were you hungry, thirsty, too hot, too cold?", another head shake. Cat shrugged, "I don't know, but it's good you're happy now", Luxray smiled and swung his tail, "Luxray!". Cat shuffled awkwardly, "Ick. My clothes are all soggy and grainy, do you mind if I change here?", Luxray tilted his head, wondering why we would mind, "Lux? Luxray". Cat stood up and checked her clothes in the wide wall mirror, "Great, they're covered in sand", Cat gripped the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing her scarlet, lacy B-cup bra. It was then Luxray realised why it could've been considered taboo for humans. Never had Luxray regarded his Trainer as sexy or as any desirable object. He knew she was an amazing friend and Trainer, but he never thought for a second she would wear such underwear. Cat squeezed some moisture out of her t-shirt, unaware of the Luxray eyeing her up behind her back. Luxray felt his chest tighten, a sensation he was unfamiliar with, "L-Lux..?". Cat let out a content sigh as she was relieved of the uncomfortable sensations from her water-logged shirt, before stretching her arms above her head, causing her body to tense, flaunting her slim, sensual figure. Cat finished stretching, feeling a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. She glanced in the reflection of the mirror, seeing Luxray laid on his back on the bed, gazing at her with fascination, his gaze making her feel so desirable and sexy. She blushed softly and turned her head slightly, her eyes half-open as she slowly pulled her shorts down, her scarlet panties bright against her milky white skin, "Do you like this, Luxie~?". Luxray's eyes widened, unable to speak. Cat turned to face the baffled canine, before sitting on the soft, beige carpet, her delicate fingers tugging at her panties until they slipped off, gliding down her supple thighs and legs before she tossed them to the corner, "Come over here, Luxie~". Luxray swallowed his nervousness and leapt off the bed, obediently sauntering over to his Trainer.**  
*******  
**Cat cupped his face gently, "Kiss me~", Luxray obliged immediately, locking lips with his Trainer who hungrily kissed him back, running her hand down the back of his neck. Luxray nudged the door shut with his tail, not wanting to be interrupted. Cat licked his maw, causing Luxray to instinctively opening his mouth, his large rough tongue tangling with Cat's in an innocuous fight for control. Cat moaned into his mouth, her lower region starting to heat in anticipation. Luxray pushed his tongue into her mouth, searching his Trainer's maw eagerly, his body starting to react. Eventually, they parted, both panting in an effort to get their breath back. Luxray slowly pushed her onto her back, standing over her in an assertion of male dominance, which Cat loved. Luxray travelled down her body giving her neck gentle nips, causing her to gasp sharply, "Anh~! Luxray~!", Luxray growled softly in response. Luxray reached her breasts, kneading her left breast with one paw while running his tongue over the fabric, teasing Cat insanely, "Hnnh~... t-take it off~...", Luxray unclasped her bra with his teeth, the cups parting and falling to the floor slowly, exposing Cat's smooth mounds. Luxray resumed his previous actions, his teeth pinching one nipple while kneading her opposite breast, his fur feeling amazing on her bare skin, as well as the pinching of teething causing erratic twitches between her legs. Luxray fondled and nipped and licked her breasts until she couldn't be teased any longer, her heightened arousal levels causing almost physical pain, "Luuuxiiee~!", Luxray pulled away, continuing his southern exploration. Cat bit her lip, her leaking pussy aching for attention. Luxray could smell the arousal in the air, a musky fragrance that caused a stirring in his loins,"Luuux~...". Luxray spread Cat's slowly, drifting between her thighs, inhaling the fragrance, before brushing his tongue over her flared lips, "A-Aaah~!". Luxray started to slowly lick her leaking pussy in broad licking motions, savouring her juices as Cat was reduced to a quivering heap, her legs wrapped around his head as she whined ecstatically, "Ahn~!". Luxray groaned quietly, his rough tongue dancing over her clit and sensitive lips until Cat finally stopped, "W-Wait~... Y-Your turn~". Luxray put his tongue back into his mouth, perplexed as to what she meant, "Lux?". Cat rolled Luxray onto his back, her gaze immediately on his member, which was thick, red and tensing in excitement. Cat's eyes glazed over in lust, before gripping the shaft and running her tongue up the length, "Luuuuuux~!". Cat closed her mouth around the tip, before diving her head down to the knot, her tongue pressed against his cock. Luxray yelped and bucked his hips, "Lux~!", Cat gagged a little, Luxray's enormous size filling her mouth easily. When Cat had become accustomed to his length and girth, she started to slowly bob her head, her tongue gliding over his tip and underside almost expertly, making Luxray pant and growl erotically, ocassionally shuddering as he experienced a new feeling in his loins. Cat closed her eyes and ran her hand down her chest, before running a finger along her slick entrance, not taking long before she slipped a finger inside, a sharp but muffled gasp emitting, "Hmph~!". Luxray felt the slight vibrations, moaning gruffly, "Luuuuuuxx~...", Cat slowly masturbated while pleasuring Luxray, yet she was unable to quell the underlying, aching desire. Cat pulled up, whining softly, "Luxie~... I need to feel you inside of me~...".**  
*******  
**Cat turned and went on all four, using two fingers to spread herself for Luxray. Luxray gave her another gentle lick, "Mnh~! N-Not that, Luxie~", Cat pushed herself back until his tip pressed into her entrance, making them both shudder, "Hnnnh~... Do that~...". Luxray realised what she meant and mounted her his black fur rubbing along her bare back, his tip prodding against her dripping labia, "D-Don't keep me waiting, hon~... I'm ready~...". Luxray slowly pushed his way inside, stretching her walls to their limits. Both lovers let out a drawn-out moan, trembling as they committed to one of the most erotics acts possible, "Aaahhh~.../Luuuxx~...". Once fully inside, Luxray had to wait until Cat had adapted to his unfamiliar size, no previous lover of hers had such admirable size. Cat gripped the carpet, panting quietly, "H-Harder~...", Luxray slowly started to thrust, his cock dragging against her tight and silky walls, only his knot unable to enter. Cat groaned and whined blissfully, she had never felt so amazing in her entire life. The sensation of being filled with at least eight inches of Luxray girth was incredible, as if nothing else could ever match up to it. Cat started to push back with each thrust, wanting to feel his knot inside of he. She knew his knot would be even thicker, but in her state of transcendent pleasure she had no qualms about a little pain. Luxray began thrusting harder once he got familiar with the rhythm, gasping on each inward thrust as he started leaking precum into her heated lovebox, "Lux... Lux... Lux...", as soon as Cat felt the warm liquid seep into her insides she let out an excited groan, her own lovejuices dripping down her legs and soaking the carpet beneath them, "Luxie~... go a little faster~...". Luxray nodded, thrusting with a higher speed, his knot starting to attempt entry, which Cat detected, "O-One moment, Luxie~...", Cat pulled Luxray out of her slowly, before rolling onto her back, re-inserting him, "G-Go... harder~...". Luxray obliged, thrusting fully inside, his inhibitions swept away as he felt an internal tightening, "Luuux~!", Cat laid her head back and called his name softly, her insides on fire as she could feel him pounding her senseless with increased force and speed as he neared finishing. Cat was just as close, her body heat escalating as she felt an intense desire to feel his seed inside of her, "Come on, Luxie~... I'm almost doooonneee~!", Luxray growled gently in agreement, thrusting hard enough to cause precum to splash out onto the carpet, a mixture of sweat and juices of passion pooling underneath. Cat whined sharply as she felt his knot enter her, spreading her further and titillating her delicate clit, "Th-That's it, Luxie~!", Luxray pounded her as fast he could, his breathing irregular as he tried to keep composure over the feeling of his orgasm being seconds away, his entire body tensing up, "Lux-raaayy~!". Cat could feel her climax coming, only seconds until she was finished, "A f-few more... Luuuxrraayyy~!", Luxray thrusted powerfully a few times, before slamming fully inside, releasing a torrent of cum into her tightness, his knot sealing her entrance, "Luuuuuuxxx~~!/Aaaahhh, Luxray~!". Cat called out her lover's name as she came around his cock, juices leaking out slowly, an almost vacuum seal keeping them inside. Both of their bodies were rocked by the orgasm, quivering as they felt a blissful rush of hormones, their minds going blank as they were reduced to exhausted bodies, crumpling into a pile of muscle and fur. Eventually, Luxray could pull out, bringing out the rush of cum and femcum out with him, "Thank you... Luxray~...". Luxray smiled gently between gasps, "L-Lux~", Cat gently kissed his cheek before laying her head down, letting Luxray rest his head in her bosom, before they both fell asleep.**


End file.
